


He's Gone

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a regular mission. Cullen decided to go with her this time. Then, they argued and things just went terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I just got up in the morning with this idea in my head and I couldn't get rid of it so I decided to write it down.  
> And I'm soooo sad right now :D

"Tell me it didn't happen!" she screamed, her voice hoarse because of constant crying. "Tell me this is all just a nightmare!" 

Dorian looked at her helplessly with tears welling up in his eyes. He embraced her firmly, trying very hard to calm her down. It's been several hours since she started crying and they began to worry she would dehydrate. 

"I'm sorry, Evelyn" he just whispered to her ear once again. There was nothing else he could say. Nothing could have soothed the pain she felt. 

She wailed loudly, her hands grabbing her hair as if she wanted to tear them out. 

_  
"Well, Commander, how do you like our trip so far?" she teased. They were on their way to deal with lyrium smugglers. Cullen decided to join them and she couldn't convince him otherwise. He knew how to be stubborn. Later, when they were in her chamber alone, he said he just wanted to see her in action. To make sure she's safe whenever she goes out on a mission._

_"Very much, Inquisitor" he answered, smirking and looking at her back. "I'm enjoying the views so far"_

_She chuckled, realizing why he kept riding his horse behind her._

"Hush, hush, Evelyn..." Dorian tried again to calm her down. "It'll be all right eventually, you'll see" 

"Bullshit!" she screamed, pushing her friend away "Nothing will be all right! He's gone!" 

She was sitting on the floor, unable to stand up. She fell down on her knees the moment Dorian walked her to her chamber. 

"Tell me he's not gone..." she whispered through tears "Tell me he'll come here soon, smirking at me... I have to apologize him" 

Dorian reached to her again and held her arm. He wiped the tears from her cheeks but as soon as he did it, new ones appeared. It was impossible to stop them from flowing. 

"For what, honey?" he asked gently. 

"Oh Dorian..." she sobbed "We argued. It's so stupid" 

_  
She glared at him furiously._

_"What do you think you were doing?!" she exclaimed._

_"Protecting you!" he shouted back at her with as much anger as she had at that moment._

_"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you very much!"_

_"Apparently not! You would die from that arrow, you know that!" he kept shouting, trying to make her understand._

_"I wouldn't! Besides, it doesn't mean you're supposed to shield me with your body! And to take an arrow in your arm, what were you thinking?! You hold shield with this arm and now it's weakened!" she was shaking nervously, not even trying to calm herself down._

_"I would do it again" he just stated and tried approaching her, tried to embrace her but she turned around and left the tent._

_"You're so foolish!" she added viciously "I don't know why I am putting up with you"_

"I didn't get a chance to say I was sorry" she whispered as Dorian cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair. 

"He knew you hadn't meant it" he reassured her, not even trying to keep his own tears from falling down anymore. 

"What if he didn't?" she sobbed "I should have told him... I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" she said but wasn't entirely sure if saying goodbye would change anything. 

_  
It was an ambush. They were unprepared, everybody ran into different directions, trying to defend themseleves. She was fighting fiercely, looking frantically for Cullen._

_And suddenly, she saw him._

_She saw this monster made of red lyrium digging his sword into Cullen's body. She saw him wincing with pain, unable to protect himself with his shield. Because his arm was weakened. Because of her._

_"CULLEN!" she screamed and it was a terrifying mixture of fear, panic and anger._

_She ran to his body but it was too late._

_He was dead before his body touched the cold ground._

"Dorian..." she said silently, her voice cracked "How am I supposed live without him?" she asked and Dorian just didn't know what to say. 

"It'll be all right, I promise, you'll see" he tried comforting her but he knew it was pointless. 

"There's no life without him" she just said and started crying again "He's gone..."


End file.
